Premier Year
by Faithful Shippings
Summary: It's our last year of high school, but..there's this girl, and I think I love her." Contest, Poke, and more as story progresses. CHAP4 UP!
1. Starting the Finale

A/N: First fic in a while, sorry for being a little rusty…comments and criticisms welcomed. In this fic, you start your Pokemon adventure after graduating college, but you can have Pokemon already at a younger age.

Outline of education in this world:

4-6 is kindergarten years

7-12 is 1st to 6th grade

13-16 is 1st to 4th year

College depends on the course, it may take 2-6 yrs

So, technically 18 yrs old is good for leaving the house for adventure, I was never too fond of 10 yrs old leaving home.

*Oh, and just to clarify, people don't eat pokemon here....they eat normal beef, pork etc. And where they come from will not be discussed

**Oh one last thing, this fic starts in the very late October, as in two days before Halloween.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

* * *

"…ake…up…" a boy's voice said.

"Wake up." the voice said clearly this time.

"Will you just wake up already!?!"

"OW!" a girl shouted as her hand flew to the boy.

"Aaaaagh! May!!! Why'd you hit me?!" the boy shouted back, clenching his arms around his waist.

"Oh I dunno Max, maybe cuz...you shouted in my ear!" May retorted.

"Well, because you wouldn't wake up May!" Max reasoned.

"But that doesn't give you the right to shout. And that's 'Achi' to you." May said, storming out of her bed heading directly to the bathroom, ignoring Max's further remarks.

'Oh, I'll get you someday May.' thought Max.

* * *

May's POV

I looked at myself in my mirror. Time sure flies. I'm gonna leave this house in a few months, and I won't be seeing my parents, even my brother, for a while. I'm gonna miss them, and I'm gonna miss torturing him.

I mentally sighed. I'm gonna miss my friends as well…Todd, Misty, Dawn, Kenny, Drew, Ash, and even those "stuck-ups for friends" Paul, and Gary. We've got like, 8 months left, & I'm going to make most out of it. They do say to leave with a bang. I mentally laughed to myself. Then there's picking the college and course. So many things to be done.

I showered for a bit and proceeded to wear my school uniform, finding Max gone from my room, I had just enough time to enjoy the view in the comfort of my balcony. I've always like being on high places, it makes me feel I have a purpose, but ironically I'm afraid of heights, so I distance myself a bit from the edge. I watched two Beautifly playing with each other in the rose bushes of our garden. Cute, shy looking Cherrim, changed their form when they got hit by morning rays. I even enjoyed the cute little Caterpie and Spinarak moving about on the vines of our house's exterior. One Caterpie went all the way up the vine to the balcony I was in, and started curling up before me. Hey, I'm not Misty, so I don't get bugged out by, well, bugs.

This little Caterpie is lucky, it doesn't have to worry about it's future, unlike us humans. It doesn't have to deal with the problems we humans face, like finance, emotions, changes, choices. The complicated things are always given to the higher species. In short, little Caterpie here has got it easy.

I turned away from the Caterpie as soon as someone called my name. It was Drew, smiling all the while calling me, that innocent smile. He was riding his bike, the sun reflected it's colours as flushing red. I ran down our winding stairs to the living room. I said goodbyes to my parents, the usual 'be good' and 'promise' lines were said.

End POV

* * *

"Good morning May." Drew said.

"Yeah, morning." May answered.

"Something wrong?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Not really."

"C'mon May, you know I don't want to see you like this." Drew said, holding May's left hand with his own.

"Well, I've been thinking… this is our last year together."

"I know, and I'm not too thrilled about it either." agreed Drew.

"But… never mind me, let's just go to school, all right?"

"Okay, but we're talking about this later again. And don't worry too much about it okay?"

"Sure." She answered back

"Promise?"

"Promise."

May rode up behind Drew, wrapping her arms around Drew's waist. Drew didn't complain, he liked it that way. He always embraced May's warmth, even if it was blazing hot. He only wished that they were really a couple, so he wouldn't feel a little awkwardness when May did stuff like this. But May's only reason was so she wouldn't fall off the bike.

Soft breezes caressed both their faces. Drew had taken in the aroma of flowers and morning dew, silently sighing to himself for the delicious odor. May on the other hand, didn't mind the smell nor did she acknowledge it. She looked preoccupied with something else or she was simply dazed off. Drew had chose to believe the second.

The ride was short yet fun. 'Anytime with May is fun time' Drew childishly thought.

They arrived at Maden High School, the town's only private school. It was just an ordinary looking school, though the colour scheme of white and purple did stand out and large trees surrounded it's whole structure. May got off the bike, followed by Drew.

May had entered it's large doors, while Drew 'parked' his bike. As she passed the adorned hallways, May had already smelled what was for lunch. 'Pizza! Yum!' she thought. '2 days before Halloween!' she excitedly added… A camera flash pulled her away from her thoughts, and she looked around to see who took the shot.

"That's it May, work it, work it!" a boy with a camera said, as he kept capturing May.

"Hehehe, Todd, you can stop playing the gay photographer now." May said.

"What, was it that horrible?" Todd asked

"No no, it…just doesn't suit you."

"I was just having fun you know & you say everything doesn't suit me." Todd said.

"Well it's true."

"Always the blunt one huh May?"

"So May, how are we today?" asked the red head girl of the group.

"Okay, why are you talking like that?" May grinningly said.

"Oh, don't mind Misty, May, she's just practicing therapy on you." a girl with dark blue butted in.

"Heh, I almost forgot, you're gonna be a psychologist someday." May said.

"What do you mean 'mind her' Dawn? I mean, I need to practice so I can be a good psychologist someday. And it's better to practice on friends rather than people you don't even know." Misty quickly answered back.

"She's got you there Dawn." Drew said.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" acted Dawn. "What did I, ever do to you, me, a very awesome friend who would never even think of doing anything bad to you guys… and this is how you thank me?" Dawn ended.

"Aw, shut up, drama queen." A guy with purple hair across the hall muttered.

"What did you say Paul?!!!" Dawn threatened, with glares in her eyes intended for Paul.

"Are you deaf, woman? I said shut up!" Paul said, unfazed by Dawn.

"You're gonna regret saying that!" Dawn said as she stomped towards him.

"Oh boy, here they are again. Guys, we should head into class, let's leave these L-i-Q's in peace" May signalled to everyone else, and they followed.

"L-i-Q's?" a confused red head asked.

"Gosh, Kenny you are so slow." A boy with spiky hazelnut colored hair who seemed to be the only one listening said.

"C'mon, just tell me Gary." Kenny pleaded.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Gary shrugged, following the group, leaving Kenny there.

"Some friends you guys turned out to be." Kenny sulked. "I wish Ash was here." He said as he went to his classroom.

* * *

Paul's POV

I woke up on a soft bed in this pearl white room to what seemed like a clinic, with a God-who-knows smell, that seemed like a bunch of herbs mushed together. Wasn't a clinic supposed to smell like medicine and ointments and not a garden? I guess this was one of those old-fashioned kinds.

Time passed slowly but surely, nothing worthy of note happened, except the fact that I got in a fight with Dawn, but don't think I had hit her. I'm not like that insensitive Gary. She was furious at me, it was pretty obvious. And she started punching in blind fury. Of course, all I could do in that situation was to defend myself from the onslaught courtesy of Dawn. Then, when I seemed open, she kicked me where the sun didn't shine. It just hurt so much that I had collapse right there…after that, I could only hear faint voices that resembled Dawn, and someone else's.

Yes, a girl beat me up, laugh all you want, because I don't care. Sure it hurts me mentally, not to mention physically, but this is Dawn were talking about. She's…not like other girls

Well, that nurse's apprentice Cheryl, informed me that Dawn, was sent to the principal's office. Truth be told, I kinda feel sorry, not for Dawn, but for the principal. I won't be surprised if the principal wasn't bruised and battered or at least deaf from Dawn's mouth.

I heard the bell signalling it was lunch…but Cheryl told me to take it easy. I couldn't disagree with her, who would anyway? And besides, I don't want to face everyone after I just got beaten up by a girl.

End POV

* * *

May's POV

Drew and me got our food from the cafeteria and went on our merry way to the fountain. It was kinda our spot, no one ever dared to go there and take it. In a way, they respected us.

I got the pizza while Drew had salad. He was such a veggie-head since we were 7, though I never bothered to ask him why.

We cleaned our plates quick, returned it and went back here, and we kinda just sat there.

"You know, we still have an hour before classes start." Drew pointed out.

"So, what do you plan to do Drew?" I asked eagerly

"Why don't we find the others, I thought they said they'd eat with us." Suggested Drew.

"Well, I haven't heard from Dawn or Paul yet, Todd's been called by Ms Erika, Gary's probably off somewhere trying to pick up some girl, Kenny's probably studying, I heard they'll have a big test with Sister Sabrina later, and Misty's probably moping around since Ash isn't here."

I stopped, realizing the topic was sensitive. You see, Ash has been in the hospital since yesterday, but his condition has yet to be revealed. The reason he's there is because of Drew. They had a little friendly race down Aimé Hill, the place where we all went when we were young.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that." I apologized.

"No, it's okay May…"

"You sure?"

"Since when did you care about how I feel?"

"Since we became friends Drew." I said. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Of course I didn't May. I could never forget a person like you."

Drew turned slightly around and took my waist while he buried his face on my back. I can't believe he's tormenting me already, & right after lunch! I can't believe he would desecrate something sacred as lunch.

"Drew! Stop!" I said as blood rushed up to my face.

He did stop nuzzling my back with his nose but he kept his hands around my waist. "May…where are you going to college?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity."

"Hmmm, I don't know yet"

"I see." He said.

Just as he mouthed the words, I saw two shady people ran thru the school gates & jump across the wall & ran like crazy, as if they were chased. I told Drew to come and check it out with me…

"So, you say you saw them jump over here?" Drew asked touching the wall.

"Yes, but I think they're gone now" I said.

Suddenly, a young woman in blue uniform ran towards us, panting behind her were two very exhausted policemen "Hey you! Freeze!" she shouted as she pointed a gun toward Drew's head.

"Hands in the air!" the woman said. We soon did as she said.

"Hey officer, you got it all wrong!" I said, trying to prove our innocence.

"Oh, don't think cuz I'm not pointing a gun at you, you're not guilty."

"Don't we get a say in this?" Drew said.

"N-" What I thought was a 'no' was cut off by one of the officers.

"Officer Jenny!" the first policeman said, as he finally caught up.

"What!?!?!" Jenny shouted back.

"Restrain yourself! We do not want to repeat the incident."

She mumbled something under her breath and stepped back a bit.

"Now, you two," the second policeman pointed at me and Drew "if what you're saying is true, then what were you two doing here?"

"Well," I started." Me and my friend were just sitting on the fountain over there"

"What were you doing there?" the man asked.

"We were uh…" I was at a loss for words, I couldn't just say Drew held me by the waist and won't let go of me, that could be interpreted as attempted rape.

"We were just sitting there." Drew answered instead of me. "You see, we still had time before our classes begin."

"Oh, you go to this school huh?" Jenny asked, I noticed a little bit of envy in her tone.

"Yeah, and then May here saw two shady characters jump over the wall, and we checked to see if they were there. And then you arrived."

"Wait did you say May?" the first policeman asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"Oh, forgive us miss! We didn't know you were the daughter of this town's gym leader!" the second policeman said.

"Yes, and do forgive this girl for pointing a gun at your heads… Hahahaha!" he nervously laughed.

"In any case, did you see them go any particular direction?"

"No, they were gone, when we checked."

"Oh, okay, thanks for your time miss and sorry again for the intrusion." He said.

"Wait, who were those two and why were you chasing him." Drew asked.

"Ah yes, we believe those two were from Team Magma, they tried to infiltrate the Silph Co. branch here, they were discovered before they got to anything, and we chased them here. We didn't see there faces so we just assumed anyone looking suspicious." He elaborated.

"Okay, thanks for your time officer!" I said

"Anytime, and oh if you do see any strange activity again, don't be afraid to give the station a call." He added.

"Will do officer!" Drew said.

End POV

* * *

"Whew! Glad that's over with." May said.

"We still got thirty minutes May, what should we do now?" Drew asked.

"I don't know, got any ideas?" answered May

"Well, I have one"

Drew then took May from behind, and repeated his performance.

"Drew!!!! L- let go of me!!"

"Never!" he answered.

'I'll never let you go. I just can't.' Drew thought to himself.

* * *

A/N:…Well? What do you think?

Maden was taken from Maple and Hayden. Both from may and Drew respectively, well many believe it's what their family name is, so why not use it?

Though note, I haven't decided what their family names will be, PM me or just put it in the review if you have an idea.

Achi is from Chinese for older sister, I think it's Fukien(sp?) not Mandarin.

Cheryl is 18 and Jenny is 17, if you were wondering ;)

Ms Erika is the eccentric art teacher

Sister Sabrina is kinda their strict religious instructor.

***Note: Even though the gym leaders are here, doesn't mean there aren't any more, there's gonna be new ones, albeit I won't actually introduce, yet.

Aimé means Cherish or Cherished in French, just so you know.

Read and Review, R&R or whatever you guys call it D


	2. In the guys' eyes

A/N:

Yeah, chapter 2 is up…*throws party*

*It mostly takes me more or less a week to finish writing a new chapter. Just so you know. ))

** Thanks to the reviews & kinds words people! Keep 'em coming. I really appreciate it that you guys take the time to review :3

***I decided this won't focus on Contestshipping only, I'll also focus on Dawn and Misty shippings. But don't think only Poke and Ikari will be intorduced here.\

So here's chapter 2 R&R please!

Disclaimer: As always, I own not the characters of Pokemon, nor the Pokemon themselves.

* * *

Kenny's POV

I skewered the large halls. I needed to find Dawn badly. We'll have a huge test with Sister Sabrina later, and my notes are with her, and I haven't studied a thing!

When I knew I couldn't find her myself, I decided to ask one of the hall monitors, Sakura, who just so happened to pass by.

"Oh, Paul and Dawn? They got in some sort of rumble, except that only Dawn was doing the fighting. I knew I couldn't take care of it myself, so when I saw the principal, I told him about the situation. We went back to the fight and saw Paul on the ground, clutching his…you know?"

"You know what?" I asked, not getting what she said.

"His…delicates." Sakura said as she blushed.

"Oh! Okay, I get it. Ouch, that must have hurt. Haha…So continue." I said after facepalming, finally understanding what she meant.

"Well, long story short. Paul got sent to the clinic to rest, while Dawn got sent to the principal's office." She ended.

"Okay thanks Sakura!" I hastily said.

I shifted my gaze and rushed towards to the principal's office. I just hope as I arrive, I had already made a reason why I want to go in the principal's office.

"Oh Kenny! You dropped something." Sakura's voice said.

I stopped and turned my head around to see what I dropped.

Sakura went to the object on the ground, and picked it up. Dumbfounded she asked, "Why do you keep half a ribbon with you Kenny?" as she handed it over to me.

"It's a reminder to me and kinda like a remembrance, really." I said as I took it, slightly touching her fingertips.

She quickly drew her hand back to her, surprised by the contact, I did too, but I didn't have an expression like hers on her face.

"Uh so anyway" she said, shrugging it off "reminder for what?"

"It symbolizes my friendship with Dawn, and also our promise, that we'll graduate college as coordinators, and how we will someday face-off against each other."

"Wow, and you're really going to keep that promise?"

"Yes, a promise' a promise." I said

"Where's the other half? Oh wait don't answer that, it's with Dawn obviously. Hehe…" She laughed.

It all became silent for a while, until I decided to break the peace saying, " Anyway, I'd best be off finding her."

"Oh yeah, thanks again Sakura!" I said as I ran off.

"Anytime Kenny!"

Sakura giggled to herself. 'Wow, I never knew Kenny had such a soft touch' she thought as she giggled more, finally blushing before she went on her own way.

End POV

* * *

"So I expect it to be…great, no…fantastic, no….mind-blowing!" A woman, who looked like a teacher, juding from her clothes, said her eyes wandered off into space.

"Uh, Ms Erika??" said a person who seemed like a student.

"Oh yes, sorry Todd, I guess I drifted off for a bit." She said as she snapped back out into reality.

"It's okay, so ma'am, when does it need to be done?" Todd inquired.

"By the end of the school year of course! Remember this is your project for the next semester." She reminded Todd.

"Well, I guess I better get started then!" Todd said enthusiastically.

"Of course, this is why I chose you Todd, you have…initiative, no, industry, no-" She said, beginning to fade back into her own world.

"Uh, ma'am?" Todd said trying to get her back to reality.

"Oh sorry, well you are dismissed." She said, motioning her hands to the exit.

"Thank you, ma'am." Todd said as he walked out of the teacher's lounge.

'Now how am I supposed to break to this everyone?' He thought to himself.

* * *

Kenny had arrived in front of the principal's quarters. It was pretty obvious with the words in blue "Principal's Office".

Kenny knocked on the door, hoping that someone would open it, much to his dismay, no answer.

He decided to quietly enter the room. He arrived in a large room, confused. Beige wallpaper covered the walls, lavender colored tiles protected the floor, 2 desks on the left and right side of the room facing each other, while a large bookcase on the northeast corner sat still. "I swear, our school is crazy for violet." Kenny said to himself.

Kenny was weirded out by the looks of the room, it didn't seem like a principal's office at all, for one thing, it was too big, he doubted principal's had such privileges, and because he hadn't entered the principal's office yet, unlike Dawn, whose temper made her enter these doors thrice.

He realized this must be the principal's assistants room, and he looked around for the assistants, no one was here, 'Maybe they were out?' He thought, now he was trying to find the real principal's room.

He heard noises coming from somewhere, and he tried to follow it. He stopped in front of the large bookcase. And he saw that there was a way to the right.

"Duh, Kenny." He said as he facepalmed for his naivety.

He followed the straight, narrow hall and at the end he saw a large wooden door with a silver plaque engraved with the words "Steven Stone". Now he was sure this was is the principal's office.

"But it's all Paul's fault!" Dawn's voice said. Kenny decided to listen more, sticking his ear on the door.

"Now Dawn-" A deep voice that resembled Principal's Stone said.

"You don't-" Dawn's voice tried to reason but she was cut off.

"Be quiet young lady!" 'It was Johanna's voice! This was bad, they only called Dawn's mom if this was getting serious.' Kenny thought to himself.

* * *

Drew's POV

Twenty minutes left before class and I was still having fun on May's back, I can't help it, she's just so cute when she's flustered, but then she decided for payback. She started running around the fountain, while I was still holding unto her. She thought I would let go, but I wouldn't give up. She was determined to get me off that she started to run faster. I, evidently, lost my footing.

I fell backwards into the fountain, dragging her down with me.

*Splash*

I felt cold water seeping thru my clothes, and as May followed me dive in, her weight had caused my body to go deeper and my head bumped against the fountain floor.

"Oh Drew, a-a are you hurt? I'm s- so-so sorry." She said shivering as she pulled us out of the water.

"Ow, yeah. Just took a n na- nasty bump on my head." I began to shiver as well.

"C'mon, let's go to the clinic, ma-maybe they'll have some towels there." May suggested

I didn't disagree, and we both went straight to our destination.

"Oh dear, what happened to you guys?" Cheryl asked worringly when she saw us. She ran towards us, carrying some dry towels and she lead us to the clinic.

Cheryl got us some clothes from the clinic's emergency closet. This school is so rich, they even have clothes for every size of student. May was the first one to get dressed, and when it was my turn, I went and changed clothes in the bathroom, then i heard her explain everything to Cheryl… I heard her laugh, so I finished up dressing and came out.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously, holding an ice pack on the bump of the back of my head.

"Well, you aren't together right? But both of you ARE acting like a couple, especially you Drew. I just find it funny that you just don't get together already." She voiced her point of view.

Both of blushed bright red, what Cheryl had said was true after all.

"Aawwwww, you really look cute together you know. Ahhhh, I just wished I'd find my man someday." She said saying that last part like a lovesick fan girl.

"What! You're not seeing anyone! But Cheryl, you're so pretty!" May said.

"What, you really think so?" She said blushing an awful lot.

"Of course! I can imagine how guys would fall for you, you're really that eye-catching you know." I said, trying to support as much as May.

"Oh but I don't know." She said, still keeping that blush of hers

"Trust me on this." I said.

"Oh, but I don't know how to meet guys or even go on a date."

"Oh just leave that to us." May said. "We'll find you a perfect guy."

"Oh no, I possiby can't, and besides I want to meet the guy, sponstaneously, you know, no plans." She said with a heavenly sigh.

"Oh you mean fate?" May asked.

"Yeah, now that would convince me that he was the right one for me. But no such luck." She said, lowering her head.

"Oh, don't worry you'll find that guy someday." May said.

"How could I know if he's the right one." Cheryl ask

"Oh, you'll just know." May said looking at me, I couldn't help but feel warmer on my face.

"Hehe, this is weird." Cheryl said. "I'm older than you guys, but I'm the one asking you about stuff like these." She ended.

"Hehe, I guess it is." I said.

"Could you people keep it down!? I'm trying to nap here! And your mouths don't actually help!"

"Paul, is that you?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, one of your friends, Paul, he's here." Cheryl lead to us, to what looked like curtains, she opened it, revealing our purple haired acquaintance.

"What are you doing here Paul?" May asked.

"Can't you get up? Class starts in three minutes." I said, looking at my watch.

"So? Anyway…" Paul elaborated, ignoring my question.

"Oh, so Dawn got sent to the principal's office. No surprise there." She stated.

"Again." I ended.

"Again? How many times has she been in there?" Paul asked.

"This would be the third but only this month." I said bluntly.

"And she keeps going in there, cuz she has fights with you Paul!" May said, trying to put the blame on him.

"I don't care." Paul said frankly.

"What? You don't care?" I asked.

"No, I don't. It's not my fault she's a hot head."

"But she's angry because of you!" may reasoned.

"I don't care!" Paul repeated.

"Is that all you can say?"

Paul didn't respond, he looked away and stared at the wall. May was getting really furious with Paul's stubborn attitude. She almost had her hands strangle Paul, but fortunately we avoided another fight with the ringing of the bell.

Cheryl said we had to return these clothes by tomorrow, or she'll be the one who will be responsible for missing clothing. We promised we wouldn't forget.

We headed for our next class. I just hope that Dawn will be okay.

End POV

* * *

Kenny's POV

Thirty minutes left and I still haven't studied yet.

Man, was it noisy in there! Dawn kept arguing with Principal Stone, and Dawn's mom kept butting in, to tell her to shut up.

Dawn was that kind of girl that wouldn't give up, and fight for what she believes in, no matter what others might think otherwise, and I liked that about her.

I heard footsteps heading towards the door I leaned on, I quickly backed away, ran back to the other room and hid behind the bookcase.

It was Dawn, she mumbled something about 'stupid school.'

"Oh Kenny, what are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for you Dawn. My notes are with you."

"Oh yeah, thanks for the lend by the way." She said as she handed them to me.

"Dawn…why is your mom in there?" I quickly cut to the chase, totally forgetting about the huge test.

"Oh, after we got in a fight, that I so gloriously won, I was pulled into this boring office, and they told me to make me think of what I have done, while we all waited for my mom to arrive to discuss my behavior….Did I mention they kept me in that boring office for the whole morning." She paused, head brought down to face the cold floor. "They said if I make another misbehavior before the end of this year, I could be suspended."

"What!?!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Well, it was supposed to be the end of the school year, but my mom, asked if it could only be the end of this year. Oh, and I'm not allowed to see, talk, chat, text, call, or any forms of communication to Paul even in group activities in school, that's a relief to be honest. My mom says to avoid types like those. Oh, and I'm grounded for two weeks and in detention for one. So I guess I can't go with you guys later to see Ash in the hospital." She explained.

"That's rough, Dawn."

"I know, but no need to worry, it's me were talking about, it'll be a snap! I promise."

'Well, if you say so. C'mon, let's study for this test." I suggested.

"Let's." She said in response.

"Oh, but before that, mind telling what L-i-Qs are?"

End POV

* * *

Wooooh! I had to make a decision if Dawn's mom would be a teacher here or not, I decided not. XD

Sakura's that girl with the Eevee that turned into an Espeon in Johto, just so you know.

Next Chappie expect:

-the gang visits Ash at the hospital, Misty cries, but why? Wait til next chapter then!

-chatroom!!! Yes, everyone will be online later, for homework XD


	3. Reasons for tears and a smile

A/N:

Weeee! Chapter 3 is here, thanks for the review and correction Arysd!! Hmmm, why doesn't anyone else review this…xD. Whatever. lol

Anyways unto the fic Chappie 3.

Disclaimer: This is mine, yes this is ALL MINE! The story I mean, the franchise and it's characters all belong to a person not named me….d'oh.

* * *

May's POV

It was dismissal time, and five pm to be exact. We all met in front of the school just like we said, the sun was about to set in the far horizon, it seemed like it was saying it's last goodbyes to this place.

"Where's Dawn?" Misty asked.

"I guess Kenny forgot to tell you." I answered. "Dawn can't come with us because she got in a fight with Paul again, and so she is in detention right now."

"Ah, yes, sorry Misty I guess I forgot to inform you. Oh and Paul won't be coming too." Kenny sorta rushed that last part.

"What! Why!?" I asked.

"Stopped shouting, it's irritating, you know!" Gary scolded Misty.

"I tried to talk him into it, but he just wouldn't listen and he kept saying 'I don't care.' 'It's not my business.' And other crazy reasons." Kenny said, an ounce of irritation pasted on his face.

"Aaar-" Misty was about to do one of her infamous rants, but thankfully, Gary had managed to cover her mouth.

"Quit it. Mrs. Ketchum is waiting for us." Gary muttered, he then pointed to the small car Ash' mom was in.

Gary, Todd, Misty and Kenny all got in the car, while greeting Mrs. Ketchum the generic lines of: "Hi Mrs. Ketchum!" & "Thanks for the ride Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Oooh, sorry May, but I think it's full, go ride with Drew on his bike." Misty said winking at Drew and me.

Drew and I fought back blushes and we headed for his bike. We got on the bike but I couldn't help but notice that Kenny and Misty were oogling us. I wanted to ignore those perverted stares of Misty and Kenny, so I went to my happy place so that I won't loose my cool. Let's see…. happy place, happy place.

End POV

* * *

Drew's POV

"Why couldn't your mom come May? You guys have a bigger car, and it could have fit us all." I asked.

"My mom's not here, she, dad and Max went out of town to go and drop him at the port." She answered.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"He has a field trip for the 7 days I think they're going to visit the Hoenn League for history class. And knowing my parents, they'll probably call me later, make an excuse to have not come back yet and return the next two days, I don't wanna go into the details." She paused. "And besides Ash's mom offered to drop us there, she's gotta visit Ash too you know. And how will you bring your bike home if my mom was here." She explained thoroughly and frankly.

I kept quiet then, May did actually answer questions in detail if she wanted too. And if this was a graded debate in class, she would use 'big words' just to outstand our teacher. Yes, she was an overachiever, and practically a nerd, genius or whatever you call it if she wasn't so social. And honestly, it's great tobe friends wth someone this smart, cuz then you can copy homework from them. Hehe…

"Hey Drew?" May called me, an attempt to break the silence maybe.

"Yeah?" I acknowledged her.

"Wanna stay at my house later? I'll help you with our homework later." She offered.

"Won't you're parents get mad?" I asked, as I thought of the consequences.

"Oh please Drew, you're my best friend, they trust you and so do I. And I can't see you finishing those assignments by yourself, you know." She insisted.

"I'll take you up on that offer and -hey!" I said, as I found the insult hidden among her words.

"And besides, it would be lonely there without you." She added.

After I felt like we were being captured in a camera, I had suggested we would go by my house first and get his clothes for sleep and school before I would forget.

End POV

* * *

Drew and May had their cute moment on the bike when May began to wrap her hands around Drew's waist. And this time, someone had a camera.

"Oh man, this would be great for my project." Todd said, snapping pictures of both of them. "And the sunlight couldn't have been in a better position."

"Project?" Kenny asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you guys." He said, garnering everyone's attention.

"Ms. Erika has given me a project. One that is due next semester… I'm supposed to capture this year's 4th year batch's character and the moments it has, ranging from sweet to sad to tear-jerking." He paused. "And then I have to arrange them in a way I find the most suitable on my computer and make a powerpoint of it. And she'll present it on our graduation day."

"That's a lame project, and troublesome too." Gary said.

"No, I think it's nice, and fun too." Kenny said.

"Yeah, but this'll mean a lot of work, and it also means you might have to spend other days with our other batchmates, am I right?" Misty asked. "Oh, I got a text message from May."

***

Going to Drew's hauz

We'll catch up with u at the hospital.

***

Misty read aloud…

"Well I don't think we'll get there as quickly anyway, look." Ash' mom pointed out that they are deep in traffic.

"Yes, but I don't mind it at all, I love photography." Todd said, continuing their conversation.

After awhile

"We're here kids!" Mrs. Ketchum said, stopping the car in the parking space.

May and Drew were already waiting in front of the door of the fairly large hospital. "I guess they got here before us." Kenny said.

As expected from a hospital it was white, large, and it had constant visitors, May waved to them showing they got here first, sticking her tongue out.

End POV

* * *

Todd's POV

Misty ran thru the hospital door excitedly. We all followed calmly behind her. The place smelled so unnatural. The smell of drugs felt dry in the air, and the place was white on every corner.

We stopped by the counter…and we asked Nurse Joy where Ash would be. Room 301.

We went to the third floor via the elevator and arrived in front of the room. Misty hastily used the card key to open the door.

The opened door revealed a sleeping Ash with a bandage around his head. Misty came running to him on his bed. Clutching at Ash's hospital clothes, like a young girl with her blanket.

She looked so happy to see her Ash again, safe, and well. But the doctor had yet to reveal his true condition, so this had us worry.

Suddenly, the man we were waiting for had arrived. "Well, well…"

"That voice…..!" Mrs. Ketchum said

"Takeshi!" Misty and Gary both exclaimed turning their heads towards him.

"Huh! You know this guy?" May asked.

"Uh-yeah, me, Ash and Misty used to hang out with this pervert." Gary said.

"Gary!" Misty scolded Gary.

"Hey I'm just saying what's true."

"No need to defend me Misty, we all know who I really am." Takeshi said.

"But who knew, you'd become a doctor so fast you perv!" Gary continued, with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, time flies. One day, you're in high school the next you graduate from college."

"So shall we call you Doctor Takeshi now, perv? OW!" Gary asked, this time, Misty had hit Gary on the back of his head.

"No, no, Takeshi's fine."

"So doc, err, Takeshi what is Ash's condition?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"I'm, sorry, but Ash has suffered from a terrible head injury and has been in this coma for 2 days already, we won't know the results until he wakes up."

"I see." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"Hey! He's waking up!!" Kenny pointed out.

"Well I guess you came in a good time." Takeshi said.

"Uh, mehmmm." Ash mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, "Who are you?" he asked, pointing towards the girl clutching his clothing..Misty.

"W-what?" Misty stuttered, scared.

"I said who are you lady?" He asked impatiently.

"You don't know her Ashy-boy?" Gary asked worriedly.

"Who are you again? And how do you know my name?" He asked, this time pointing at Gary.

"What you don't remember us?! C'mon Ash, you're joking right?" I asked, reassuringly.

"No, I'm not. Who are all of you anyway, where am I?"

"Oh, Arceus! You can't remember me? Ash! You truly don't remember me?!" Misty said, lowering head.

"No.." The one word, that pierced thru May's heart, she began to cry then.

"Ash! How about you're mom? The one who feeds you when you were little, the one who took care of you when you were sick?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, tears flowing out of her eyes cascading on her face.

"No, no I don't." He said truthfully. "Uhhh." He said, rubbing his forehead. " I can't remember."

"Oh okay…it's okay right, this can be fixed right?" Misty said, asking for reassurance from Takeshi.

"I can't say for sure, most likely, according to the amount of damage to his head, there's only a small chance for him to remember and it could take days…..or several years for him to remember.."

Thunder roared, May was startled and she began to hold unto Drew's hand, We knew May was scared from thunder and lightning but seriously they should become an 'item' already.

I looked outside and rain began to fall, so did Misty's and Mrs. Ketchum's tears while we were all speechless, our best friend has forgotten about us, and we can't do anything to make this problem go away. I wanna take a picture of this for my project, but this is too serious and painful to have a picture, my pictures are meant for memorable happy moments, I can't do this, this is too painful.

But I have too, this is for my project, and Ms Erika said that it had to show different emotions and feels. I'm starting to hate this project now. I took a snap without any flash and then Misty screamed.

Misty kept crying loudly, while Ash was dumbfounded. "Ah wait, I remember something!" That caught everyone's attention "I'm…hungry!" All of us fell anime style.

End POV

* * *

Drew's POV

Misty and Mrs. Ketchum decided to stay in the hospital, they wanted to stay with Ash for a little while longer, it's just so wrong, I don't know what to feel. I feel like I want to punch Ash's head so hard, or I'll cry along with the others.

Man, this sucks. One of our best friends can't even remember our names. This really was the most suckiest moment of the year.

We headed out the hospital, Gary called a cab, and agreed to take Kenny and Todd to their homes.

"We should hurry back to my house, it's quite a bit far from here and it's pouring hard and we may catch a cold if we stay under the rain too long, so let's hurry." May said.

I only gave a nod and I ran to the bike. I came back to May and she was shivering.

"Here." I said handing her the polo shirt of my uniform, now I only had my V-neck long-sleeved shirt.

She didn't argue and took it, and I hurried to her place as fast as I could.

We arrived at the gate hurriedly pushing the doorbell, a maid with an umbrella came to our aid.

"Oh, miss! You're soaking wet, hurry!" she said opening the door.

"Thanks!" May said.

I collapsed in front of the door, my feet were exhausted.

"Drew, are you okay!?" May asked.

"Heh, yeah, it's just my feet are so tired."

"Well you never ride that fast you know."

"Now I do…. Hahahah." I laughed

"What?" she asked.

"Hehehe, this would be the second time today that we're soaking wet." I said hysterically.

"Hehe, yeah I guess you're right." At the moment she looked straight at my eyes, and I swore I got warmer.

I guess she saw it because she looked away "Thanks for your shirt by the way." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Anytime."

The maid took care of the wet clothes and bags we had. We took a long hot bath, individually of course. The bath had relieved us of the shivers. We both changed into our night clothes, or as may says hers 'night gown.' She was pretty darn cute in her pink pajamas. And I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Is it okay?" She asked, seeing me eyeing her so closely.

"It's cute on you." I honestly said, she blushed and turned around 180 degrees, trying to hide her blush, which I honestly found really cute.

She had ramen for dinner while I just had milk coffee.

"Are you okay with just that?" She asked. Hmph, she's such a worry-type.

"Yeah, I don't really have an appetite after what happened." I said.

"Ah, yes, I can't believe what just happened." May suddenly became sad, and stopped eating.

"Woah, are you okay?" I shouldn't have really said that out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's nothing, it's just…unbelievable."

"I know."

May finished her ramen, got her laptop, hopped unto the sofa and logged in to the chat, her family is affluent so they can afford a privilege such as wifi. I followed by lying on the sofa, my back facing the ceiling. May typed in her username 'Haruka-chan.' I don't have one, I don't bother for chats and e-mail. May was about to type her password when she noticed I was looking. "Look away Drew." She ordered.

"Why should I?"

"'Cause this password's private."

"What if I don't want to look away?"

This sarcastic blabber went on for 2 minutes until she gave up.

"Aaaarrrghh!! Fine. What do you want?" she said, she looked like she wanted to pull her hair out.

"A kiss." I joked.

"No way!" May was really red when I said this.

"How about a hug, and you help me with homework?" I negotiated.

"Fine, but I was gonna help you with homework anyway."

"Yeah, yeah." As I went to the other room to get our things.

She was online already when I came back. I could see she was chatting with Hikari-chan, that would be Dawn.

"Hey May!"

"Hey, how was detention?" May asked.

"Boring as hell! I just stared there."

"Dawn there's something I have to tell you."

After so much 'OMGGGGGGGGsss' and 'NOOOO WAYYYYYYsss!!!!!!!!!!' I felt May start to tear up. I took her into my embrace then, I just wanted to do something to make everyone feel better, and this was all I can do.

She was surprised by it, screw the hug deal, she needed this.

"Anyways, what are you doing there May?" Hikari-chan asked.

At that moment Shinji-san, Kengo-kun, Shigeru-san, & Kasumi-chan went online. I thought it was weird but I regarded it as a coincidence.

"Ooooooh, Paul's here, bye May, I'll tell you why tomorrow." She then quickly signed out.

"Hey May, do you have the answer to # 2 in pokeology?" Shigeru-san's chatbox popped out with this question.

"Oh, the Voltorb theory? It's on Pokepedia just search the Theory of discoloration."

"Thanks!" He typed, as he signed out.

"Where's Todd?" I asked.

"He doesn't have one, just like you." She answered.

Gary signed back in, and asked, "What's the answer to #4 Haruka?"

"It's 1013 lbs."

"Oh okay, thanks again." He typed and signed out.

"Help me!" Shinj-san's box came out this time.

"What?" May asked.

"Kasumi is driving me crazy, she won't stop saying 'why didn't you come' crap."

"You're fault for being such an inconsiderate jerk."

"I had things too do."

"Hey Haruka!" Kengo's box came out. "Turn on your webcam." He said.

"Why?" May asked, yet she still turned it on, ignoring the now regretful Paul.

"Oooooh!" Kenny said as the cameras' views became visible.

May's eyes opened wide and she suddenly turned off the camera, realizing Drew was still hugging her.

"Hey Haruka! Kengo said you were smitten with Drew again? Is this true? Haha" Misty asked, her mood had drastically changed.

"Are you okay Kasumi?"

"I asked first. Haha." She responded.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Haha" She said, answering May's previous question, I was getting really annoyed with girls who use 'Haha' in every sentence.

"Don't lie."

I knew this was gonna be pointless drama, so I looked away from the screen, trying to rest my eyes, I closed them, this all probably a bad dream, well, except that I'm in May's house. Heh! I couldn't help but smile.

End POV

* * *

Takeshi is Brock..d'oh xD

XD I decided their pen names on the chat was their Jap. Name., and I added –chan –san and –kun too.

I decided this chat-thing would be a regular thing from now on.

This is longest chapter since chapter 1, maybe I was THAT bored. lmao

Next chappie:

Expect more Contestshipping...

And the gang goes shopping for costumes! Guys don't want to of course.


	4. You, Yourself, and Me

A/N: Chappie 4's here!!!!!

Sorry for the very very long update by the way, school has just started over here, I'm busier than usual and the internet over here is having mood swings.

Oh and I need suggestions on where this fic is set as in Lilycove, La Rousse or somewhere else? Leaving in a review or PM is greatly appreciated.

Emmie: Thanks for the review, you're friends first language is mandarin, lol, it's my third…

Arysd: Thanks for your loyalty to this fic so far, and thanks for the complements about the chat thing. Anyways to thank you, this chappie is pure Contest win. I hope you love it.

Thanks for the reviews people! Keep 'em coming xD, This chappie is solely dedicated to CS. Hope you like it everyone.

* * *

Drew's POV

"Oh Drew!!!!!" a voice called out, I opened my eyes to see who was calling me.

I saw May in front of me…eating ice cream?

"You fell asleep." She said. "You must have been exhausted from the traveling we've done, and that you had no dinner." She explained. "Here" as she handed me a spoon and a cup of ice cream, chocolate truffles.

"You always know my favorite." I said, taking the cup.

"What? No thank you?" She asked.

"Oh what, you want another hug or something?" I asked carrying out my mission.

"NO!" She said blushing, mission make her blush was a success! "Uh, er, anyway, we better get started with homework." She said, changing the subject, she is so easy to read.

"Why don't we do it, tomorrow morning? I mean we don't have class in the morning anyway the town's schools' principals have a meeting right? And I'd rather skip the afternoon classes, we'll only have PE."

"I planned something that we'd do tomorrow morning, and don't you go skipping PE, it's a practical exam you know, And besides, why do it tomorrow when we can do it today?" She said.

"Something? Eh, whatever, but why do it today when we can put up with it tomorrow?" I responded, now I was sure she'll get mad.

"Eh, whatever Drew." Wait why didn't she get pissed off? Could it be, that this is not May? I placed my ice cream on the table and I started my investigation.

"Yep you feel like May." I said stretching both of her cheeks. "You look like May." I said, checking everything, and I mean everything.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, furiously. Putting her own ice cream on the table, her hands swirlinf around trying to cover anything 'gawkable'.

"I'm checking if you're the real May, and you sound like May too."

"Hmmm, you smell like May." I said, sniffing her hair.

"Stop it!" She pushed me away, seriously getting irritated, oh man, she was so red, she looked like a tomato.

"But I don't know if you're the real May yet, I still have to taste you." That didn't come out as what I had expected.

"Taste me!?!" She blurted out, slamming her hands on the table.

"Uh, I guess so." I decided to play along.

"No way!"

"But then how would I know if you are the real May."

"I don't know!"

"If tasting you is impossible then you think of a way that would make me believe you are the real May."

"Fine!..uhmm let's see here." She brainstormed. "Ah, yes! We were friends since we were 5."

"No, you have to know something from the heart, you know, with emotions? If all you give are facts, I'd have to suspect you as a robot."

"WHAT?!?!? You have got to be joking."

"No I'm not." I said sternly, I'm not gonna crack first, I mentally laughed at her.

"Ohhhhhh, I don't have anything." She said lowering her head anime style.

"Hmmmm, this proves that you are a fake after all!" I said. I noticed she was about to give up.

"No I'm not! Drew! You have to believe me!!" She shouted.

"Not a chance!"

All of a sudden, to what may have been due to her defeat...she jumped on me, and placed her lips on mine! S- sh-, she'skissingme! SHE'S EFFING KISSING ME!!

She pulled immediately away after realizing her course of action. "Uh, err, so does this prove I'm May?" I was breathless, I only nodded as a response. Oh Arceus, she tasted so good, I wanted more! Oh my fudge, I sound like an Azumarill in heat. Ugh.

We continued with our homework, in silence. The silence only broke if I were to ask her a question regarding the assignment, which she would promptly ignore, as if I never said anything.

Man, it kept playing in my mind over and over again, I can't get it out. I was certain it was getting hotter every minute in there. I decided to eat some ice cream to cool down.

"What are going to do tomorrow morning again?" I asked randomly, hoping for a response, at least then I knew I would have a chance at forgiveness....'No answer.'

"Look, May." I said, going straight to my point."I'm sorry. My jokes went too far. I didn't mean for something like this too happen. Can you find it in your heart forgive me?" I wanted repentance, from delicious sin.

"Uh, apology accepted, I'm sorry as well, I overreacted and looked what happened. Just don't doubt me like that again, okay Drew?" Wow, she forgave me that fast?

"I promise and if there is anything you need me to do just ask me, I owe you that much." Chocolate fudge dripped from my mouth to my chin.

"Oooh, let me get that for you." May offered her spoon to my chin, she trailed her spoon from my chin to my bottom lip, she then gently shoved the spoon into my mouth.

"….Eh!" She said, as she noticed and withdrew her hands. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" She said waving her hands reassuring it was an accident.

"No, it's okay, I understand." I said, catching her hands with my own and letting them down. "Let's continue with our homework okay?"

"Yeah. But about your proposal… promise that tomorrow whatever I had planned, you will comply okay? No 'buts' and no running away." Was all she said.

"Okay, I promise. But what will we do tomorrow?"

"Oh, you'll see."

End POV

* * *

May's POV

"Wooooooo! We're finally done!" Drew said, lying back down on the sofa.

"Thanks to me right?" I asked, asking for at least a tiny bit of gratitude.

"Yeah thanks to you." He hugged me yet again, sick pervert wants me to go nuts.

"You know, that is really getting old fast." I was really sick of him acting like I'm his Tediursa or something.

"Who cares, as long as I can hug you."

*Smack!*

"Oowwwww!" Drew said, feeling the spot on his cheek I had hit.

"Now will you please stop hugging me without my permission."

"Yes May." He sulked.

"Good. Now you can hug me." I raised open arms to him but I snorted as I saw the expression on his face.

"What! Then why did you have to hit me when you were just gonna let me hug you!."

"Cuz one you didn't ask me, and two, cuz I wanted to." I explained.

"Eh, whatever." He laid back on the sofa. "I'm going to sleep." He added, covering his head with a pillow.

"I had a guest room prepared for you." I said, catching his attention.

"What? You didn't have to do that. I don't want to impose on you." He said.

"Oh I think you imposed enough. C'mon." I caught his hand and I pulled him.

"Woah, slow down!"

I pulled him up all the way to the guest room, passing my and Max's rooms.

"Here, you sleep here."

The room was plain, pink wallpaper covered the walls, the lone bed was on the right side of the room, with a window overlooking it. It also contained a door which led to the bathroom.

"Ehh! Why is it pink!?" Drew said.

"This used to be my room when I was little. When I turned eight, I wanted a new room and so I left this one, but I guess the wallpaper stayed."

"But why this room? You have tons of rooms in this mansion of yours."

"It's the only one I got prepared. Unless you want to sleep in a dusty room filled with cobwebs, and possibly some Spinarak you'll have to settle for this one."

"Hmm, cobwebs seem fine."

"You're going to stay and this room and you'll like it!!!"

"Sheesh! Okay, okay no need to get outraged." Drew walked over to the bed, while I slammed door walking out.

'She didn't have to shout at me, I'm not deaf…yet' Drew then jumped on the bed like an excited toddler. 'Oh gosh, this feels like sleeping on a rock, that sofa was better, heck the floor is softer.' He thought.

End POV

* * *

May had entered her own room, which was situated next to Drew's.

Lightning fell as May entered her room.

'Oh great I can't sleep with all of this.' She thought, frozen in fear.

Thunder and lightning had always scared May since she was just a little girl… Now she wished Max was here so that they could accompany each other.

May quickly scurried to bed and hide under the covers.

An hour passed, and the rain had stopped falling. Small pitter-patters were heard, and Noctowls' hoots echoed in the air. May had already fallen asleep in fright.

"Uh, I hate late-night trivialities." Drew said, going into the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror, blood-shot eyes, and messy hair. He never was a morning person and never will be a midnight person.

He proceeded to go with his business and after, realized there was a door leading to somewhere else.

'Might as well have a look, I can't sleep right after waking up anyway.' He thought, twisting the door knob.

There, he saw a large bed, and at its center was May. Drew slowly approached the bed and stopped at the edge. He gazed over at May, examining every small detail of her. He stopped at her face, she looked so calm, gentle, and beautiful, beautiful enough to turn a few heads around, much to Drew's dismay. He really didn't want to lose her.

Rain began to fall again and there was a loud bumping noise on May's balcony. This startled Drew and had woken May up.

'Oh shi-' Before Drew finished cursing mentally May had already asked "Who's there?"

May looked around and saw Drew, waving apologetically.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" May said, throwing her pillows at Drew.

"I'm sorry but it's not what it looks like!" Drew asked protecting himself from the pillows.

"Oh, it's exactly what it looks like!"

"No it isn't, let me explain May!"

"Yes, let him explain May…" a voice emanating from outside said.

"Huh! Who's there!?" May said, she and Drew looking over at the balcony.

"Nando, if you would." The man said, opening the doors.

"What are you doing here? This is private property, do you want me to report you to the authorities!?" May said, trying but failing to maintain her composure.

"Oh contraire, I am part of the force, I'm a detective and I happened to follow a team Aqua member trying to climb up this balcony, possibly trying to kidnap you. I came and followed him up. He saw me and ran away just like that."

"Why would he or she kidnap May?" Drew asked.

"Ah, but it is clear as a beautiful jewel that May is the elegant daughter of the renowned Norman."

"Before I throw you out, for entering my house, and my room, no less! Give me some ID or proof that you are legit."

"Ah yes, my apologies, beautiful maiden. Here." Nando said, pulling out his ID.

"Flattery won't work on her much, sadly." Drew said.

"Ah, but I say things in the earnest."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just see proof." May lazily said.

"Hmm, he looks legitimate May." Drew said, carefully reading the ID.

"Let me see that." May said, Drew complied.

"Yup, you look good."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Drew asked, jealousy emanating from his eyes.

"I dunno, what do you think?" May asked coyly.

"I dunno, you tell me, you were the one who said it."

"Well, what did it-"

*Ehem* Nando mouthed.

"Uh oh yeah, so anyway-" May started to ask

"Why are you still here? Why didn't you leave when May was out of trouble?" Drew abruptly cut her off.

"Oh of course, allow me to give you all a rather simple explanation. When that scoundrel from Aqua retreated his pitiful retreat, the heavens started to cry once more, and I was drenched in their tears. And I couldn't give up the chance to see the beautiful daughter of Norman, you see." May blushed. "And when I arrived in front of your room, I saw this young man, eyeing you oh so gently. I hadn't done anything to stop him, he meant no harm, I can see it in his eyes."

"How can you tell?" May asked, her head slightly tilting towards Drew, giving him a small glare.

"Ah, but the eyes are the gateways to the souls my dear."

"Right…" May said sarcastically.

"Are you two perhaps lovers?"

Drew almost had a nose-bleed. "No we're not!! Why does everyone think that!?"

"When, I, an innocent bystander overlook ones such as you, I would think that you to have been through so much."

"You think so?" May asked.

"I cannot tell a lie, milady." Nando said looking at his wrist. "I must cut this meeting short, I'm afraid, duty calls." He said, going towards May, kneeling in front of her and taking her wrist, kissing her hand gently, May blushed pink.

Drew's jealousy had made him finish their little meeting. "Well, be seeing you Nando." He decided to cut in.

"Ah yes, I'll be stationing two officers to guard your house starting tomorrow, only until your parents come back, is it okay with you milady?"

"As long as no one sneaks in my room again." May said, glaring at both males.

"I give you my word." Nando replied.

"And I hold you to it then." May finished.

Nando exited via the balcony. The rain kept pouring down again, and thunder began to roar.

* * *

"Drew…" May said in a threatening voice.

"May, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Can you-, can you stay with me here tonight?"

Drew's nose bleeded anime-style. "Why!?! Seriously? Won't your parents kill me if they found out?"

"I'm scared of rainstorms remember? Who cares what my parents would think. What they don't know won't hurt them. And if you won't accompany me, I will tell them about the part that you were gawking at me while I was asleep."

"Uegh, which side do you prefer?"

"That's much better." May said.

"This is…awkward." Drew said.

"I know, let's talk so we can fall asleep." May had suggested.

"So what do you think of that Nando?" Drew inquired.

"Corny, cheesy, tacky." May enumerated.

"Agreed whole-heartedly."

"But he's..somehow charming."

"Ugh, every woman wants to be treated like a princess."

They talked for 5 minutes, and the drowsiness started to kick in.

"Ehemmmm………"

May woke up to a sleeping Drew clutching her tightly.

'Oh, great' she thought.

Drew began nuzzling her back, then lifted his leg, to cover May.

'Should I kick him, or shout?' She thought more. 'Though it feels good. Maybe I should sleep in for another 10 minutes.'

Drew started to smell May's hair…all the while, he muttered 'May' while groaning. After sometime has passed, May woke up, wet.

'Eeeww, he's biting my hair. That's it, this is not normal already!'

"DREW WAKE UP!!!"

Drew surprisingly, was unfazed and rolled over, now he was on top of May.

"DREW YOU IDIOT!! YOU'RE TOO HEAVY!!"

May struggled to get out, but, instead Drew and her started to bounce on bed, which made it harder on May's part.

"Oh, May, time to wake up. You told me you had to go somewhere right?" May's maid said, opening the door.

May mentally cursed.

"Oh, May, I see you're busy." The maid said, blushing like there's no tomorrow.

"Wait! This isn't what it looks like. Help me get him off!"

* * *

May had explained and had resolved a problem that would have been catastrophic for both of them. May thanked the gods that this maid was reasonable, unlike her nanny from before.

They had breakfast in the living room, while watching TV.

"So…what should we do for today May?"

"We're buying costumes in the mall later!" May said excitedly.

"So it is a punishment. Well, I'll keep my word. But don't go buying me an Illumise or a witches' costume or any of those girly-girly ones."

"Yeah, yeah."

"But can I ask, why me? Misty and Dawn can go with you right?"

"Misty's visiting Ash this morning and Dawn's grounded, remember?"

"Now I do."

"And last night, when me and Misty were chatting, we decided that we would buy our own costumes, and surprise each other tomorrow. She will also take Kenny, Gary and I think Paul had enough of Misty's mouth to just agree with her."

"Since when did you say that?"

"When you decided to take a nap, dummy!"

"Wait, what about the uniforms? Didn't we'd give those back to Cheryl this morning?"

"Oh yeah, well, we'll just give it later this afternoon."

They had arrived at the mall, courtesy of May's driver. They had started to indulge themselves in the current trends and fashions, which one would expect to. And then they arrived at one particular store.

"Oooooh, Drew this would be great on you!"

"What's that?"

"Who cares, as long as it's cute!"

"Right…"

"Anyways, try this on while I go find my costume."

"Yes, ma'am."

An hour after May and Drew finished shopping, Misty had called upon the three boys to wait at her house. The guys chatted, as Misty had to do her 'personal necessities' "

"What the hell was she thinking?!" I do not want to buy some stupid outfit for Halloween!!"

Paul said, very agitated.

"Who cares what she thinks, she's a girl." Gary replied also equally irritated.

"C'mon guys, we owe it to Misty, especially you Paul, you didn't come to see Ash, yesterday." Kenny added, joining in the conversation.

"So what?" Paul said, his stubbornness easily detected.

"Please, it would really help Misty with Ash having amnesia. It's just costume shopping, I don't see how we'll die from it." Kenny pleaded to the boys.

"Costume shopping…are for fags." Gary ended.

* * *

A/N:Yeah, not much shopping as I originally planned. But I thought this chapter was long enough, you'll find out what the others will wear probably after 2 chappies. But I'll probably put their experiences in flashbacks. I PROMISE! I'm still gonna think of what Kenny and the others will wear so yeah...you have to wait. Ahhh, this chappie was full of CS stuff, I mean, they went from hug to kiss to laying beside each other in bed!!! XDDDD Soooooo, this is the point in the story that I, the oh so evil writer, will NOT make hints for them for a while (Though I can't promise that, since I just luv this couple so much) I mean, Pokeshipping and the others need limelight too.

***This is my longest chapter yet, aren't my chapters getting longer now? XD

Next chappie expect:

PE class- pokemon battles! Top 10 will get B- up to A+ while below the top tier will be C and below. Anyone having C and below will automatically be disqualified for honors, and May, Paul and Kenny are honor students by the way. Haha, I'm so evil. 38 students, 15 honoralls, who will fail this quarter?


End file.
